


Smut Challenge Prompt #3

by Strega_VonDrachen



Series: 3-Paragraph Smut Challenge [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, I couldn't help myself, Kinda Fluffy, Prompt Challenge, Voyeurism, not gonna lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strega_VonDrachen/pseuds/Strega_VonDrachen
Summary: Prompt: "So here is for my female presenting nipples prompt and since I don't know if you prefer ideas, words or something else... How about; voyeurism as an idea?"





	Smut Challenge Prompt #3

**Author's Note:**

> (Challenge Inspired by the great tumblr "female presenting nipples" ban of 2018.) ~  
> "Send me a prompt for smut. just smut. smutty smutty smut smut. the smuttier the better. the smuttiest. so smutty it hurts. I will write three paragraphs. And I will be sure to include female presenting nipples."

“Goodnight, Miss Swan,” she said and closed the door. Emma looked through the glass pane to her right. Regina looked through it back at her. They both laughed. Neither had wanted their first date to end, but had not want to rush things either. Regina blew her a kiss through the glass. Emma smiled, lopsided and goofy. She watched Regina turn, and head up the stairs. Regina watched her right back. 

Cocking her head, Regina paused, bit her lip with a sly smile, and undid the top button of her blouse. And then another. Emma gulped as her eyes went wide. Regina smirked, and began to ascend the stairs, unbuttoning another button and leaving Emma’s sight. Emma backed away, almost stumbling down the front steps, and looked up at the balcony bay window. Regina slowly passed it by, her shirt removed and hooked by her finger over her shoulder. Emma saw the black lace of her bra and let out a moan. 

Regina gave her one last passing glance, and a small attempted wink, before turning her back to continue climbing. Her other hand reached behind and began to undo the long zipper of her skirt. Emma had to move to see, not even caring if someone saw her being a Peeping Tom. Regina was giving her a show and she was her captive audience. She rounded the house, her heart in her ears and a throb between her legs, as the light flickered on in Regina’s bedroom. The curtains were drawn, leaving only shadows. Emma sighed, and chuckled, as the shadow waved goodnight. She nearly swallowed her tongue when the curtains opened for an encore, revealing Regina, topless and presenting her nipples. Emma actually hid her eyes, suddenly bashful to have been seen, and Regina laughed, drawing the curtain closed once more.  


End file.
